


Elemental Crush

by morrezela



Category: Frozen (2013), Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is the Queen of Arendelle, a planet in the magical realm. After suppressing her powers for years, she goes to Alfea to learn how to control her powers. She isn't a part of the school but she can't help but notice its most famous student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> This is set in an alternate universe where Arendelle is a planet that Elsa rules instead of a country. For Bloom, I'm going with sort of a hybrid life. She's 18 and knows about Domino, but hasn't unthawed it yet. So it's more canon divergent than complete AU.
> 
> This work is pre-slash.

The books lining the shelves of Alfea were brighter colors than those that lined the solemn halls of Arendelle. Even Anna’s childhood storybooks that she kept on the third shelf on the right in the great library (and thought nobody noticed) were dull compared to the magic school’s vibrancy.

 

If she was being honest, they gave Elsa a headache. Long before she had ascended as queen, she had spent years studying. Those tomes had been aged and dull with years of handling from each generation. When her powers had worsened after her parents’ death, she had read every book in the castle. Books were a great comfort when a girl couldn’t talk to anybody for the fear of freezing them solid with a careless gesture.

 

But Alfea’s books weren’t normal. The textbooks were bearable, but anything advanced, theoretical or actually important was a blur of bright colors that never seemed to age despite how many centuries they may have been in existence. Elsa supposed that was what happened when fairies, ogres and other magical creatures decided to write down their life lessons and insights.

 

Sometimes she needed a break from trying to read books with bright yellow pages that had glittering, purple ink. In those times she would roam the halls of Alfea. She could blend in well enough with some of the older students, and it was a nice change of pace from the relentless studying she was doing to learn better control over her powers.

 

If a fellow student ever remarked on her absence from classes, Elsa would just tell them the truth. Her powers weren’t discovered soon enough to put her into regular classes. She was on a private study track. There was no need to get into details about how she was already a ruler of an entire kingdom and could probably blow each and every one of the students at Alfea away with a flick of her wrist.

 

Well, all of them except for Bloom. Everybody at Alfea knew that she was one of if not the most powerful in the Winx Club, as they called themselves. Anyone in that group was powerful. They said it was because of their friendship, and Elsa didn’t doubt that was true. But it was Bloom who was the one who grew so quickly into her powers. She became their leader even when the other girls had been in touch with their powers long before her.

 

They were a fascinating bunch. Anna would have no doubt already made friends with them if she had been at Alfea as long as Elsa had. But Anna was a princess. So long as Elsa never let anything happen to herself, Anna would never have to view the world as Elsa did.

A queen had to be fair and love her people, but she also had to be wary of those around her. Strength was key when running a kingdom. Elsa couldn’t afford to make friends with everyone she met. She wouldn’t even be at Alfea if it weren’t for her powers.

 

Elsa’s magic was under control more than it ever had been before, but it also grew stronger with each passing day. She had no desire to plunge her kingdom back into an eternal winter. So she left Anna in charge while she studied at one of the universe’s most esteemed schools.

 

With a sigh of irritation, Elsa slammed the book shut that she hadn’t been reading as she lost herself in thought. The sun was shining brightly through the window, and she felt the need to get outside. Too much of her life had been a series of forced confinement within the walls of a room.

 

The grounds of Alfea weren’t as impressive as her castle’s, but they were pretty enough. Elsa avoided going towards the section where girls often gathered to play sports, and instead headed to a less popular area. The air was warm and breezy, blowing the hem of her dress as she walked.

 

The sound of crying made her halt in her steps. How often has she heard Anna’s tears outside her door or behind a closed door when she dared to walk the halls of their home? How often had she sobbed in her rooms, with nothing but a wall of ice and a flurry of snow to comfort her?

 

“Anna would go see,” Elsa reminded herself as she chose to go towards the sound instead of away from it.

 

The sound was emanating from a bench that was hidden from view by an overgrown copse of trees. Elsa knew the spot well, having read underneath it a couple dozen times. It was quiet there and not often visited by the younger fairies who sought company more than solitude.

 

“Hello?” Elsa asked as she moved around the bush. The girl sitting there startled, sitting upright from where she had been slumped with a small squeak. The rabbit that she had had sitting in her lap let out its own squeak as it fell from her lap.

 

“Sorry,” the girl mumbled as she wiped at the tears still on her cheeks. “I didn’t think anybody was out here.”

 

“That’s okay,” Elsa said as she bent to pick up the rabbit. “We all cry sometimes,” she assured her.

 

“Have we met?” the girl asked.

 

“No,” Elsa said. “I’m Elsa.”

 

“I’m…”

 

“Bloom. I know. Everybody at this school knows,” Elsa explained as she deposited the rabbit back on Bloom’s lap.

 

“Word must travel fast,” Bloom observed. “I haven’t seen you around before.”

 

“Oh, I’ve been here for a while now,” Elsa explained. “I’m not exactly a student. I’m on more of an independent study.”

 

“Well, pleased to meet you,” Bloom said awkwardly. “Do you want to sit down?”

 

“Only if you need some company. I understand needing to be alone sometimes,” Elsa admitted.

 

Bloom shook her head. “I don’t think I can stand being by myself right now. I’m going crazy.”

 

Elsa sat down on the bench next to Bloom with the perfect posture that had been drilled into her since she was a child. Next to her, the slouch of Bloom’s posture was evident. She was the last heir of Domino, but her life had been that of a commoner. At least her rabbit didn’t smell as bad as Sven sometimes did.

 

“What’s wrong?” Elsa asked. Her delivery was uncomfortable. Personal interaction wasn’t her strong suit. She had empathy, but showing it to strangers was difficult.

 

“I got dumped,” Bloom muttered miserably.

 

Elsa felt her eyebrows fly up at the announcement. She schooled them quickly so that Bloom wouldn’t notice her social faux pas. “I thought you and the prince were quite inseparable.”

 

“He, we grew apart, I guess. With everything that has been happening,” Bloom waved her hand as if all of her adventures could be encapsulated with the one gesture, “we haven’t had time for us.”

 

“Well, I’m no expert on the matter, but I hear that is rather common. There are people who love each other, but aren’t meant to be together,” Elsa advised.

 

Bloom blew a breath out of her lips. “That’s what Sky said. I knew that we were having a rough patch. I just thought, I just thought that we would work through it. Now my friends give me these sad looks all the time, and I can’t even move on in peace. I feel like I’m never going to be happy again or even be allowed to be happy.”

 

Elsa bit her lip for a second, thinking. “I don’t mean to be rude, but it sounds like your ex-boyfriend has already worked through it. You can’t make someone love you or come back to you. But I do think you can tell your friends that you need something other than pity. What good is it to be one of the most powerful fairies of all time if you can’t talk to those who love you?”

 

Bloom seemed to think about that for a few minutes. Whether she irritated by Elsa’s advice or now, Elsa couldn’t tell. She only knew Bloom from stories and glances from afar. She hardly knew her well enough to be a sound judge of Bloom’s facial expressions.

 

“You’re right,” Bloom finally said. “I do need to talk to my friends. I’m not going to lose my relationship with them like I lost Sky.”

 

Her voice didn’t ring with resolve, but that was all that it seemed Elsa was going to get as Bloom launched herself onto her feet and scampered off on her ridiculously high heels with a quick goodbye tossed over her shoulder.

 

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Life in Elsa’s study rarely varied. In the morning she would read and listen to her messages from home. Sometimes she would record a greeting to the people of Arandelle, but mostly she would just write to Anna to advise her on the problems she felt uncertain about. The longer Elsa was away, the more that Anna’s messages were filled with personal matters rather than official ones.

 

Elsa was proud that her sister was becoming more proficient in being a royal ruler, but it also made her long for home. Studying magic was necessary to help her rule and defend her planet, but that was normally the domain of the rock trolls. There hadn’t been a magic wielder on Arendelle in over a century.

 

“Knock, knock,” a cheerful voice shouted through the door. The sudden noise made Elsa dump over her hot chocolate. On instinct, she froze is as it flew through the air. She stared at it for a moment before calling out, “Come in,” in a more regal manner.

 

“Hi,” Bloom greeted as she came through carrying a plate of cookies in one hand and a thermos in the other.

 

“What are you doing here?” Elsa asked, baffled. She hadn’t seen anything but glimpses of Bloom since their first meeting.

 

“I felt bad about leaving you so quickly the other day, and wanted to make up for it,” Bloom answered as she put the tray and thermos down on the one table that wasn’t covered in magical manuscripts.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Elsa said with a warm smile on her face.

 

“Actually, I did. I wanted to… What is that?” Bloom asked, pointing at Elsa’s spilled drink.

 

“Oh. I forgot about that,” Elsa said, flushing a little as she moved around Bloom to grab the waste bin on the floor. She tilted it so that she could fit it around the mess, and closed her eyes, thinking of her loved ones. With a wet splash, the frozen hot chocolate crashed into the bin.

 

“You can freeze things?” Bloom asked.

 

“Better than I can unthaw them,” Elsa answered as she sat the bucket down on the floor.

 

“Wow. I’ve never met a fairy with that power before,” Bloom said as she peered at Elsa’s newly unfrozen drink.

 

“I’m not a fairy,” Elsa explained as she moved over to the thermos Bloom had brought to pour a cup of whatever was there.

 

“Witch?” Bloom guessed with an adorably confused frown.

 

“No. Not that either,” Elsa said. “I’m not sure what I am. To be honest, Arendelle has stone trolls as our magic guardians. My powers were a bit of a surprise. My parents thought I was a witch at first. To be honest, they were terrified that I was a witch.”

 

Elsa paused to inhale the aroma of the fresh hot chocolate that was in the thermos. “How did you know?” she asked as she tilted the cup in Bloom’s direction.

 

“Oh. I asked one of the kitchen workers what you liked to get, after I bugged a few professors to find out where you were, of course,” Bloom explained with a slight flush.

 

“Of course,” Elsa agreed with a smile as she took a sip of her beverage. “Anyway, I didn’t practice my powers for years because of my parent’s fears.”

 

“That sounds awful,” Bloom observed. “I can’t imagine my parents doing that.”

 

“Your parents, as I understand the stories, knew that you were going to learn good magic. My parents couldn’t afford the uncertainty. I was the first born, destined to take the crown. They needed me to be good,” Elsa clarified. “They were misguided, but their intentions were right.”

 

“But now you’re here?” Bloom prompted. “Did they let you come, or did you just decide to come to Alfea because you’re old enough to make your own decisions?”

  


“My parents are dead,” Elsa told her. “They were on a ship going to another planet when it was caught in a solar storm.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Bloom said as she placed a comforting hand on Elsa’s forearm and gave it a pat.

 

“Don’t be. It happened many years ago. I was just afraid of my powers, but not using them didn’t make them stop growing. They kept on and on until I couldn’t control them. It was quite a mess.” Elsa shook her head. “My sister helped me get my powers back under control, but they kept growing. I can’t afford to create snowmen every time I sneeze, so I came here.”

 

“Snowmen?” Bloom asked.

 

“Let’s just say my gifts are very out of the ordinary,” Elsa said with a wink. “Now enough about me, what about you? Surely you didn’t go through all this effort just to apologize to me.”

 

“I did,” Bloom assured her, “but I also wanted to talk to you. You didn’t seem like you had many friends around here.”

 

“I don’t,” Elsa truthfully told her. “I have to learn as much as I can as quickly as I can. I have a planet that needs its queen. Anna is a good princess, but she isn’t the one who spent years of her life preparing to become the queen.”

 

“Okay, but what about breaks?” Bloom asked. “They say that if you do nothing but study, you don’t need to spend all your time in here. You can come out with me if you want.”

 

Elsa smiled at her. “I think I’d like that.”

 

“Good!” Bloom announced as she moved towards the door. “Give me a call when you decide to get some fresh air.”

 

“I will,” Elsa promised as she watched Bloom leave the room. Her heart tightened a little in her chest as she watched. There was a charm about Bloom’s caring nature that was infectious, and the way the sun shone on her hair made Elsa want to touch it.

 

There was a chance, Elsa realized, that she might be interested in being more than friends. Anna would find it amusing. She would likely tease Elsa about having a crush on a woman who controlled fire.

 

With a shake of her head, Elsa turned back to her books. Romance could wait until she finished her next chapter.

 

 

 


End file.
